Communication devices may exchange various signals with other devices, such as data signals, control signals or other signals. As an example, a baseband signal may be up-converted to a radio frequency (RF) range for input to a power amplifier (PA). In some cases, one or more components of an input path may operate on the baseband signal before it is input to the PA. In some cases, the PA and/or component(s) of the input path may cause one or more types of distortion, including in-phase/quadrature (IQ) distortion, memory distortion and/or other types. Such distortion may potentially cause issues such as splatter into frequency bands adjacent to the RF channel, passband ripple and/or others, which may degrade performance of the devices. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and components to reduce and/or control such distortion in these and other scenarios.